Renesemee and Jocob
by Natalie-taliena
Summary: chapter 4 is now up, its from chloe's POV, the rest will be from nessie's again xx i just wanted to give the poor girl some fun lol xx enjoy! R
1. Chapter 1

"So... you never feel like you want anybody else?" she asked in confusion.

"Why would I want anybody else?" Now it was MY turn to be confused.

"So you never want to play the field, see other people, get some experience outside of Jacob?" She looked at me carefully.

"No... why would I?" I struggled to understand where she was coming from. With Jacob around, I barely noticed that other males even existed. "Jacob is the most wonderful... the most perfect... Jake is just so... so... I can't explain it, he's just so RIGHT in every way and he is so gorgeous I have a hard time controlling myself around him most of the time..." I sighed as my thoughts raced off towards Jacob again and I felt my stomach melt and electricity whizz through my veins, making my heart beat even faster.

"I don't know... doesn't he scare you?"

"Why on earth would he scare me?" I laughed.

"I dunno... he's just so BIG, don't you get intimidated by him? I mean you're five seven and he looks about ten feet tall..."

"Jacob's such a sweetie I barely notice he's so tall..." Oh yeah, as if I don't notice every single cell on his body.

"What do you do with him?" She sounded embarassed yet curious at the same time and I groaned inwardly. I knew what i WANTED to do with him, and oh boy did I let him know... his response, however, was always the same; you are six years old!!

"Not a lot..." I eventually replied. "See, he's so stubborn about my age..."

"Oh..." She sighed, and I wondered why SHE sounded so disappointed. Then she burst out "I am so SICK of being single!! What's wrong with me?!"

I stare at my best friend, trying not to laugh. So this was what she was so cut up about then? The weeks of moping, of not telling me what was wrong and interrogating me about my relationship with Jacob.

"Nothing's wrong with you..." I tried to sooth, wondering what I could possibly do to help? Have dad pick the guys' brains at school to see who liked her then set her up? No, no, he might hear something he didn't want to... I knew what I looked like and I wasn't stupid enough to assume that there wouldn't be someone with an overactive imagination. I could get Alice to see into her future, maybe she could pick something up. No, that wouldn't work either, she was around me, the Blind Spot, too much for Alice to be able to see. I racked my brains desperately for something that could help her...

"Then why am I the ONLY girl in the junior year who hasn't been kissed yet?" Her bottom lip trembled suddenly and I groaned inwardly. What I wouldn't give to have Jasper here right now... or better yet, a surprise boyfriend for her.

"I don't know... maybe fate has something bigger in store for you?" I smiled.

"You think?" Oh great, now she sounded too hopeful... I wanted to kick myself.

"Maybe... who knows?"

Inspiration struck.

"Hey! Me and Jake and mu- I mean Bella are going down to La Push, to where Jacob used to live, to see his dad. I bet there's some really cute guys there. You wanna come?"

She stared at me with wide eyes.

"S-sure..." She stuttered, then smiled weakly. "I'm sorry... I know I'm being pathetic... It's just... seeing you and Jacob and everyone else ..." She trailed off miserably.

"Stop moping!" I said cheerfully, then growled, "or I'll set Emmett on you!"

Her eyes widened, and I knew she would shut up, because she, along with every other person at school was afraid of Emmett... I couldn't see why and I'd long ago given up any hopes of trying to understand how their minds worked when it came to my family.

I laughed t her expression. "Come on! Let's go ask your dad if you can come next week!"

"Next week?? Erm... won't you have you ask Carlsile? Or Esme? Or Bella and Jacob for that matter?"

"They won't mind," I replied brightly, dragging her along with me. There was only five minutes until Jacob was would get home and mind had wondered off again, thinking of this wonderful, perfect guy, of Jacob and how he was all miney mine mine... My heart thudded wildly again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't get too attached, love." Dad looked at me with concern in his eyes. "Sooner or later we will have to move on... it's not healthy to get so close to a human, you'll stop growing soon." His eyes and lips tightened and although I knew why this was, I didn't want to drag Jacob into this.

"I KNOW dad, its just she's been my best friend for three years now, and I feel so bad with her being all alone... do you remember what it was like to be the odd one out with three sets of perfect couples around you?" He winced at this but didn't say anything.

Sorry... I thought.

"It's ok..." He replied. "I suppose I do see where you're coming from, I just don't see why you have to entwine her world and our worlds so tightly together..."

"I'm betting on someone from Jacob's pack will imprint on her," I said brightly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't be so absurd, Nessie..." Dad sighed and looked at me for a long moment as I sang jingle bells in ancient arabic inside my head loudly. "Fine, she can come but I just don't want you to get hurt, Ness..."

I touched his cheek, showing him my apology that I was making everything so difficult, but she WAS my best friend and I had promised her...

I heard Jacob's motorbike roar outside and I smiled brightly. He was taking this whole dating thing ridiculously seriously, not that I minded his constant, tender attention, not the flowers and chocolates that usually accompanied nights like this.

"Bey..." I said in my normal voice, knowing that everyone would be able to hear me.

Jacob was standing there, waiting for me... waiting for ME looking like some rebellious ancient god in his leather jacket and his shaggy black hair, his dark eyes shining like onyxes, his teeth dazzlingly white against his beautiful, flawless russet skin, the most magnificent colour I had ever seen in my life...

I sighed, the thoughts running through my mind so quickly I had only paused for a second.

"Hello beautiful," his rough voice was low and husky, making me feel like I was melting and being electrocuted again.

I took a running jump into his awaiting arms and bit him playfully, the way I always did, and he laughed, his warm breath on my exposed neck made shivers run down my spine and sent my already too fast heartbeat into a turmoil.

I missed you... I showed him what I had done in the short hours we'd been apart, every feeling, every though, every memory. When I leant back, his eyes were brighter his breathing erratic. It thrilled me to know that I made him feel this way... ME and nobody else...

I kissed him angrily, and he kissed me back with matching passion.

I don't know how long we would have stayed there for if Jasper hadn't shouted out of the second-story window "will you please just GO already?!"

We laughed and climbed onto his motorcycle, twilight around us. My skin glowed slightly, the effect enhanced next to Jacob's dark skin.

Where are we going today? I asked, pressing my cheek against his neck as we sped past the tiny town. I locked my arms around his waist, just to make sure he was still there and not merely a figment of my imagination.

"Movies," he replied. Almost absent-mindedly I showed Jacob how much I loved and wanted him, how much he meant to me and how much I needed him... I showed him our kiss earlier tonight from my perspective, concentrating more on what I felt rather than what we were actually doing... I kept this up until he groaned.

"Nessie please, do you want me to crash?" His voice was husky and I knew why. Smiling, I hugged him tighter to me.

"Are we going to see anything good?" I asked as we hopped off the bike and I waited for hi to chain it up.

"The Kill," he smiled up at me and I stopped breathing. He was too much.

"What's the matter, too scared?" He smiled even more widely now as he stood up and took my hand. At 5 feet 7 inches I was a whole foot smaller than him, and I smiled as people looked back at us, some concerned, some amused, others simply bewildered.

"Not with you there," I beamed, glad to have an opportunity to be alone in the dark with him.

The mid-october wind blew gently across my face, relaxing me slightly.

The bright lights inside the cinema bounced off my skin lightly, giving it a faint glow.

"You look radiant..." Jacob whispered in my ear making me giggle again as shivers of anticipation ran up and down my spine.

The two huge containers of popcorn and coke were gone by the time the first ad started, and Jake held my hand as I snuggled closer to his huge, warm chest, showing him how it felt like for me to be there in his arms.

I felt him smile against my hair and heard his breathing and heart rate speed up, mirroring mine.

Fifteen minutes in, and some sadistic madman was already decapitating some blonde with too-big boobs and oversized lips. I wondered if Jacob found her attractive, and peeked up at him, only to find that he's been staring at me intently.

My breath caught again as I realized how close we were. A fire flared up in my chest and seared up my throat, making me feel incoherent. I showed him this, and a moment later his lips were crushing mine, my every nerve ending felt like a live wire.

I tangled my fingers through his hair, holding him close to me, my breathing ragged and my heart beating too fast to even be recognized as a heart beat anymore. I tried to press myself closer into him, and I felt his lips curl upwards and he kissed me quickly and gently on the lips once, twice, thrice...

"Relax, Nessie..." Jacob pulled me into a half headlock. "We're in public." He chuckled then and turned his eyes towards the screen, and I did the same.

When the film was almost finished - the heroine wearing a dress that was ripped in so many places I wondered why anyone would bother to even keep it on - I sneakily reached up for Jacob's face and assaulted him with more images, more feeling and thoughts, when his guard was down.

He jumped slightly, and I started to laugh at the expression on his face, and for a very long time I couldn't stop. I thought I'd gotten myself under control when we finally walked out into the night, but a fresh wave of giggled broke out, and somehow Jacob trying to ignore my laughter made it seem funnier.

We climbed onto the bike in silence, with me shaking as I tried to fight back a fresh wave of hysterics, feeling at that moment, more like the child that I technically was than I ever had before.

We drove in silence.

Are you mad at me? I trembled behind him, wondering what on earth was wrong with me.

He didn't respond, but I didn't mind. It was almost always worth irritating him to see him phase. I smiled against his shoulder as I showed him those memories.

We stopped outside the house and Jacob helped me off the bike, even though I didn't need it.

He sighed as he looked down at me beaming back at him. "What am I going to do with you?" He muttered, taking my face gently in his hands, his kisses sweet and tender this time. I almost melted.

"See you tomorrow..." He let me go reluctantly and mounted his bike.

"Stay..." I smiled shyly.

He just sighed and closed his eyes, trying to control himself. "Night Nessie... love you..."

"Love you too..." I leant against the house, staring after him, with a stupid half-smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

"How come you're so skinny?" I grumbled, looking at Alice's tiny form in the mirror.

"Years of being locked up in the dark, I guess..." Alice replied brightly. "But you're a four, at five seven, that's amazing..." She sighed staring at the dress she wore. She didn't actually NEED to try it on, we could all tell the exact measurements of things just by looking at them, of course. Alice just wanted to act normal for Chloe's sake. At this moment Chloe was on the other side of the changing room, and Alice's quick, high musical voice didn't reach her human ears.

We walked through the shop, Alice beside herself with excitement at the excuse of choosing swim wear, even though it was for me. I knew we would spend some time on First Beach and I wanted to go swimming where people knew who I was so that I didn't have to swim at a ridiculously slow speed.

I was excited to be going back to where I was born; I could recall with perfect clarity the beautiful greenness of Forks, the musky smell of the forest and the amazing, rainbow coloured beach where Jacob had taught me how to swim and promised to go cliff diving with me. I would have to remind him of his promise. This week was going to be fun.

"You do realize it's almost November, don't you?" Chloe said as we waited in line to pay for the mountain of clothes we were carrying. "You'll freeze in that so-called swim suit!"

I laughed at this, but managed to turn it into a cough. The idea that I would feel cold was absurd; these days my temperature ran at a lovely one-oh-nine and a few months ago I had stood in the middle of a hurricane, feeling pleasantly cool.

"So tell me, what are Jacob's friends like?" Chloe burst out, her self-restraint finally breaking. I was amused and surprised to find that it had lasted so long.

"They're lovely. Weird, huge and loud, but lovely," I smiled at her, wondering what she would make of the hulking Quileute boys frozen at sixteen in the bodies of fully grown men.

Her tawny cheeks glowed pink suddenly, and I could guess what she was thinking. I pressed my lips together to keep myself from smiling.

Alice seemed to have a problem with the shape of Chloe's jacket and started to explain in detail why it didn't suit her and what she should try instead.

I gazed off into space, recalling last night, when Jake and I had had another date, this time dinner and a DVD at my house. I remembered how close I had been to him and a physical ache pounded in my chest. I missed him. I wanted to drop the clothes and run into Jacob's arms and tell him I loved him. This maddening urge almost overpowered me.

I could get other clothes in La Push, I could swim naked. I bit back another smile at this, wondering how Jacob would react. I wasn't shy about my body but my clothes had always stayed on around Jacob. I couldn't say the same for him, however... fair enough it was mainly due to him phasing, but still... I could feel myself blush as I remembered vividly what he'd looked like...

We left the shop laden with bags and headed for an Italian restaurant, for Chloe's sake, I was still full of my favorite donated oh-negative and Alice's eyes were a warm butterscotch from last night's hunting trip.

"Let me take these bags to the car," Alice offered just before we entered.

"You sure? Aren't you hungry?" Chloe asked, concerned.

"Starving," Alice lied easily. "I just left my cell in the car and I need to call Jasper..."

"Yeah, you haven't spoken to him in almost ... how longs has it been now... two hours?" I teased her and Alice stuck her tongue out at me.

"I'l be quick."

I bit back another smile as Chloe and I went inside.

"Hello, my name is Ethan and I'll be your waiter thi- this..." He trailed off as I looked him in the eye.

"A table for two, please," I smiled brightly.

"S-sure..."

I shook my ringlets back as he guided us to a small table set for two.

Chloe giggled as the young man walked off unevenly. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked, running my fingers along the bracelet Jacob had given me years ago, a Quileute version of a promise ring.

"Stun guys like that!" Chloe said, and I could feel another long-winded comparison between her and myself coming on.

"Daddy's gift, I guess..." I said without thinking, remembering how Edward always dazzled people, as my mum had put it.

"What?" Chloe looked at me with wide eyes. Shoot.

I looked her in the eye, knowing the lie would work better this way. Another 'gift' from Edward.

"My father was a very charismatic man, something Edward and I inherited from him, it seems..." I smiled gently, and Chloe looked bewildered.

I had never talked to her about my 'dead' parents before. I realized that technically, it was true; they WERE dead, and I fought not to smile, otherwise Chloe would think I'd lost my mind completely.

She was oddly quiet throughout lunch and I wondered in frustration what she was thinking. If I had slipped up too much, if she had guessed, my whole family would be in danger...

We left the Italian Bowl after I'd paid, ignoring her mumbled insistence that she would pay her half. I didn't even let her see the receipt, fearing it would give her a heart attack.

"Shall we just go to the parking lot?" I could smell Alice's trail easily, despite the hundreds of other scents mingled together.

Chloe nodded, seeming preoccupied, and I felt panicked again.

I wondered whether or not I should ask her what was wrong, if that would help or make her ask awkward questions.

A wolf whistle rang out behind us as we walked through a small alleyway that served as a shortcut. I didn't recognize the scent or the voice, so I continued at a human pace without glancing behind me.

However, Chloe's head snapped back at the sound, and I heard her heart rate accelerate.

Great. Now what?

"Hey there beautiful..." Called a man in his thirties while his two friends stood slightly behind him, a rather greedy look in their eyes. "What's a couple o' pretty things like you doing here... all alone?"

"We're walking," I said shortly. "Not a crime, is it?" I turned away and carried on, my footsteps echoing. Chloe hurried beside me, still terrified, but what could I possibly say to comfort her? 'don't worry, Chloe, if they try anything, I'll fight them off using my super half-vampire strength'? I amused myself for a moment by picturing her reaction if I were to reveal such information.

"Hey hey... slow down honey, we just wanna talk to you..." His oily voice made me cringe.

"Ness..." Chloe moaned quietly, gripping my hand tightly. I smiled at her, trying to ease her worries, but she just widened her eyes and her heart beat even faster.

"We're in a hurry," my clear musical voice rang out, echoing off the concrete walls.

"Surely you could spare us just five minutes sweetie?" I gagged inwardly, repulsed my the tone of his voice.

I heard his footsteps hurry behind us and saw his shadow too close to mine. I moved smoothly out of the way and his hand was left to grope thin air.

"You are old enough to be my father," I said sweetly, trying not to imagine what dad would do if he were here. "So excuse me if I'm a little reluctant to talk to you."

His friends had gone ahead and were blocking the small path out of this alleyway.

Oh for heaven's sake!

"Don't be like that, baby... we're just being friendly!" His laughter echoed after me and Chloe as I dragged her towards where the two men were standing.

"What are you doing?!" She squeaked.

"Can you move out of the way, please?" I looked both of the greasy men in their puffy eyes, making their already red faces flush a deeper scarlet. "Now?" I added when they didn't move.

I wished Chloe wasn't here, so that I could just smash these guys' heads into the wall and knock them out.

I turned just as the man who'd spoken earlier walked towards me, a greedy look in his eye.

Trying not to roll my eyes, I raised my hand quickly and lightly, smashing the heel of my palm against his nose, pushing upwards slightly.

The two other men lunged then, one went for me, the other for his friend, who was lying on the floor, spread-eagled. I raised my hand again, this time aiming for the eyes, popping his left one out with blinding speed. He roared in pain as he staggered around. I turned onto the only one left standing, who looked rightly worried; possibly their victims had never managed to take them down so quickly before. I took a deep breath, making sure to remember their scents so that Edward and Carlisle could track them down later and deal with these beasts. I kicked the blonde in the chest, winding him.

"Come on!" I took Chloe's elbow gently, she seemed too stunned to move without assistance. There had never been any danger I couldn't handle, but of course she didn't know that.

"How did you do that?" She finally gasped, looking up at me.

I paused for a heartbeat, wondering what to tell her. She didn't notice the hesitation.

"Emmett's big on self-defence," I smiled at her, but her eyes were wide and she seemed to have trouble with her breathing. I wondered if she was going into shock.

"You need food and a drink," I said, scanning the parking lot for Alice and the Porsche.

"We just ate," She gaped. Her breathing was ragged and I thought I'd better let her calm down before I made her talk.

"What happened?!" Alice asked, looking at Chloe who was near hysterics now.

"Get her a drink and some food, I think she's going into shock," I said too quickly and quietly for Chloe to hear. I opened the car door and helped her inside as Alice disappeared.

"Take deep breaths through your nose and out through your mouth, " I ordered as tears streamed down her face; she could barely breath now. "Chloe! Do as i say or I'm taking you to to the ER!"

Alice had returned silently carrying two bottles of coke and some sandwiches.

"Drink," I shoved one opened bottle into her hands.

We climbed into the car and I told Alice what happened quickly under my breath as Chloe drank and hiccupped, tears still pouring down her face. Her breathing seemed to ease, but I still watched her carefully.

"Are you ok?" I asked finally as she finished her sandwiches and the second bottle of coke.

She nodded mutely, staring straight ahead.

"What happened?" Alice asked her gently.

"W-we were walking and-d th-there were the-these guys and they called out t-to us and h-he said h-he was b-being friendly, b-but he w-was so CREEPY an-and then the-they blocked the way out a-and Ness-Nessie fought them o-off!" Chloe managed to choke out.

"I guess Emmett's fighting lessons paid off," Alice said, catching me mouth his name.

"Mmh..." Chloe closed her eyes and leant her head against the window as we flashed out of the town.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh no..." Leah groaned suddenly.

I was about to ask her what was wrong when she slid out of sight, running quickly and quietly up the beach. What was up with her? We'd been talking and gossiping together one minute, the next she stood up and ran off. Weird.

Two guys, I had given up trying to remember everyone's names by now, sat on a white driftwood tree. One played some kind of flute, the other a pair of drums. I watched in wonder as the hulking boys danced around the fire, casting huge shadows everywhere, laughing as they went faster and faster in a circle. Nessie broke away from Jacob, who she'd been dancing with, to drag me into the circle.

"Come on!" She laughed, raising her arms above her head as she danced and ran at the same time. The drumming increased. Louder. Faster.

It was sort of fun, running around and dancing like this...

The guys suddenly slowed down and danced slower, lifting a leg and hopping at random, laughing if someone tripped. I laughed along as I tried to copy their moves, but it was almost impossible to keep up.

I don't know how long we danced for, but I was sweating despite the cold. Gasping, I sat down on a log as some of the guys started singing in Quileutine. I stared at them as the fluid song wove around me, sending shivers down my spine. I realized that my mouth was hanging open and I quickly shut it.

They sang for a long time, while some ran into the water then joined in when they came back, dripping and laughing.

I watched everything, wishing I could relax and say something instead of sitting here like a melon, overwhelmed by it all.

Jacob and Nessie were sitting across the fire from me, staring into each other's eyes in awe, as though they had only just discovered that the other one existed. It looked so intimate and private that I felt intrusive just looking at them. I turned my eyes away and instead looked at the other Quileute boys. Nessie had been right, they were HUGE... they were young, yet their hulking height and rippling muscles contradicted my knowledge. Were these boys really sixteen?

I shook my head, of course they were, it must be something genetic; nearly all the guys in La Push were ridiculously tall and muscled. Though there was only one guy that I had seen who was taller than Jacob. His name was Sam - I suddenly realized; he'd been one of the guys who started up the singing - and he was sitting next to a girl who might have once been pretty, gazing at her in the same stunned awe as Jacob was at Nessie.

I looked away again. All these couples were annoying the heck out of me with their loved-up-ness.

"Claire!" One of the boys yelled as a little girl threw rocks at him, laughing fit to burst. She shrieked as he went running towards her and picked her up over his head.

"Seen anything you like?" A boy sat next to me, grinning widely, showing off his perfectly straight white teeth. I racked my brain desperately, trying to remember his name.

"I'm Seth," he helped out. "Leah's my sister; I saw you two were getting pretty cozy earlier on."

"Oh, right..." I tried not to stare at his chest, so I looked at the fire instead. Didn't the guys around here wear clothes? Or feel anything, for that matter. They were all in shorts and shirtless, seeming perfectly at ease while I sat shivering in a jumper and a coat. "Um... where is Leah?"

"Sulking," Seth replied brightly, meeting my gaze and making me blush. I heard him chuckle as I shivered. "Cold?"

"Just a bit..." I glanced at his nearly-naked form and blushed even more. Across the fire, Nessie laughed at something. Probably Jake, he was always making her laugh...

Seth put his arm around me, his skin surprisingly hot despite the freezing air blowing around us.

"Jeez Seth, you're so hot!" I blurted out and he laughed.

"Oh, I know..." He shook next to me, trying to stifle his laughter. "You're pretty cute, too."

"No I meant your skin..." I mumbled, glad that the others were too far away to hear me making an absolute idiot of myself.

"Yeah that's pretty warm too..." He chuckled again. "You wanna go swimming?"

I widened my eyes at the thought of going into the water when the frigid air was still blowing against my face. "Are you insane? Or just joking?"

"No, I'm serious... why don't you wanna go?"

"Because it's freezing...?" I hinted, glancing at his bare chest again and wondering why he hadn't caught frostbite yet.

"I'll keep you warm," he promised with a cheeky grin. I flushed crimson again. "OK, so if you don't wanna go swimming, fancy going for a walk with me, down the beach?"

My heart thudded wildly and I glanced across the fire at Nessie. She caught my eye and winked quickly, then turned her attention to Jacob again.

"Sure," I mumbled as he laughed again.

As soon as I stood up he lifted me easily onto his back.

"What are you doing?" I gasped, feeling his searing skin beneath my frozen fingers.

"Hold on tight!" He started running and I held on with all my strength.

"You bring her back before three!" I heard Nessie call after us.

Seth stopped running when we reached a huge natural rock wall with a hole in it, rather like a doorway. It blocked most of the wind, but it was still freezing here.

"How are you finding La Push?" Seth asked as I slid down from his back and shivered again. I didn't know if that was from the cold or my nerves...

"It's great..." I replied automatically, sounding too enthusiastic.

"So how do you know Jake and Nessie?"

"We go to High School together..."

"Really? Cool..." His smile widened as I shivered again, this time my teeth chattered so I knew it was because of the cold.

"Take your coat off," Seth said, sitting down.

"What?" I was sure I'd misheard him. What the hell was he getting at?

He laughed at my expression. "I'll warm you up. Trust me." He rolled his eyes when I didn't move. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

I took off the thick coat and trembled again. Seth pulled me down to sit in front of him, so that my back was against his chest.

"You'll be sweating in a minutes," his voice teased, sending shivers down my spine again.

"Whatever you say," I giggled, trying to keep my voice light.

We sat there for a long time, looking out at the water and the moon, chatting easily. Seth had a really upbeat personality and seemed oblivious to my awkwardness. To my surprise, I was actually sweating after a few minutes, over-heated despite the wind getting stronger as the night went on. Seth seemed to find this amusing and told me stories of what he and his buddied got up to, asking me about myself, teasing me constantly about one thing or another.

Finally the heat got to me and I stood up, stretching.

"Do you have a fever or something?" I wondered, looking down at Seth lounging on the sand. In his shorts. My breath caught in my chest and my heart beat sped up again. He seemed to notice and cocked an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No," I said too quickly.

He put my coat down next to him and patted it, inviting me to sit down next to him.

He was lying down, seemingly undisturbed by the fact that he was lying on rocks, and gazed up at the stars, his hands behind his head. I laid down timidly next to him, and felt him heat up the side of my body, which was inches away from his.

"A million legends..." He sighed to himself, and I wondered what he meant.

"So..." He smiled, turning to face me and leaning on his elbow so that he hovered a little way above me.

"So what?" I smiled back.

"Do you have a boyfriend back in that big, posh town of yours?" His smile faded slightly as he looked at me intently, gently running a warm finger across my cheek, leaving a hot trail where he had touched me.

"No..." I swallowed, my mouth dry, my stomach full of butterflies.

He smiled crookedly. "I was hoping you would say that."

Next moment, his hot breath was on my face, and I stopped breathing altogether. He looked into my eyes, then closed his as him mouth met mine.

Electricity ran through my veins as our lips moved together. I'd always been afraid that I wouldn't know what to do, but now that I was kissing, it seemed easy, natural. I put hands up around his neck, dragging him closer; his free hand cupped the side of my face. I noted vaguely how huge and hot his hand was, when there was a loud howl somewhere in the darkness.

"What was that?!" I gasped.

"Just Le- a wolf," this seemed to amuse him. He chuckled for a moment then crushed his lips against mine again before I could respond.


End file.
